


Writetober Day 3

by orphan_account



Series: Hope County Therapy [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jacob isn't very sappy but he likes to try sometimes, M/M, Necklaces, bones - Freeform, especially when it give him a chance to do things outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob gets ready to give a gift.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader
Series: Hope County Therapy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952128
Kudos: 8





	Writetober Day 3

Jacob had finally finished cutting the leathers and wrapping it around the preserved set of half-jawbones of a dead Judge. He wasn’t much of an artist but this he could do. Making leather wasn’t new to him, and neither was bone cleaning or collecting. It was a minor hobby he had picked up while hunting and learning what all he could do with the remains of his kills. For the first time, he had made jewelry.

Jacob had made a pair of necklaces. It was supposed to be an anniversary gift for his significant other. They hadn’t come back to the Veteran’s Center in a week, busy working with Faith in Henbane. It was more than enough time for him to finish the necklaces in peace. They were scheduled back in a day, and Jacob was shocked at his own eagerness to greet them. He never disliked seeing his love, but he was a busy man with little spare time for hobbies or personal affairs.

It just so happened that Faith and John both were free enough to let Jacob take on his side project. Joseph surely had a hand in ensuring he had the time. He was the sentimental type, being the one to even remind Jacob about his anniversary. Jacob doubted he or his lover would have even noticed the date were it not for Joseph bringing it up.

It was already late, moon high in the sky, and now that Jacob had finished the necklaces, it was time to do his final rounds around the Veteran’s Center for the night.

____________________

The next morning, Jacob was up before the sun with no time to waste. He ran through his morning routine, stopping by each post and checking the Judges and his troops and made sure they were all in order. He sat in his office and scrawled scheduling notes and comments about what needed to be fixed or go where. He ate breakfast sitting over notes and information. It was all very tedious to him, but paperwork was required to keep things running smoothly.

Once he was decidedly done with paperwork for the morning, he stepped out of the Veteran’s Center. It was about time for his significant other to get back, and he was holding the two necklaces ready in front of him.

The truck carrying his precious cargo came to a stop in front of him, and out of the driver’s seat popped his second in command and love. They were obviously exhausted, but gave a wide grin to Jacob and pulled him into a hug, which Jacob stiffly accepted.

He wasn’t much for PDA or hugs, but he’d put up with it for his partner. He parted from them quickly in favor of showing them the jawbone necklaces, to which they wore a confused look. Jacob watched as their face changed into a dawning realization, and Jacob was back in another hug with them. He accepted it again, grumbling a “Let me at least put it on you before you give me another one of those things.” He gave a half grin and placed the necklace easily over his partner’s head.

The other necklace, he put on himself. It would be a good mark of their relationship, without all of the PDA or need for repeatedly telling different curious soldiers that, yes, he was seeing his partner, and no, they were not engaged. 

He definitely wasn’t ready for that, not now. Not with everything else going on. It was unfortunate, but it was the fact of reality. He had more work to do, and little time to start a family. That would have to wait until a later time. For now, the smile on the love of his life’s face was enough. They were patient, and he was too. All good hunters were, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly in the canon of Hope County's Therapist, but it can be!


End file.
